There Are No Words
by mudpuddledemon
Summary: AU. Non-canon pairings. Bella has grown up with the Cullens, known them for years, and one day, all of a sudden, some things change... "For the Love of Jasper" Contest Entry.
1. Chapter 1

"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest **

**Title: There Are No Words...**

**Pen name: Aedara**

**Existing work: N/A**

**Primary Players: Bella & Jasper**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight world, I'm just decorating my own strange little corner of it.**

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

Bella ran up the steps, tripping and scrambling in her excitement, and flung open the front door of the Cullen house. Jasper stood in the foyer wearing a pleasantly bemused expression, having obviously heard her approach.

"Bella, what-"

But Bella, not slowing at all, hurdled across the room, and threw herself into his arms interrupting his train of thought. He turned and swung her around to try and lesson the impact, looking happier, and even more confused. She was positively overflowing with joy.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper! I did it! Oh my god, I did it! It came! I'm so excited!" And her words broke down into incomprehensible squeals of delight as she squeezed him tight.

Jasper looked dazed, trying to get a hold of himself as he was tossed around in the warm sea of giddiness Bella had submerged him in.

"That's great sweetheart, but what-"

Before he could finish that thought either, Bella began to tremble, let out a particularly loud squeal, and pressed her still smiling mouth to his. For a moment he was frozen as she worked her lips against his, and when he reacted and began to kiss her back, Bella was almost startled, inhaling deeply. And as his scent filled her she began to melt against him, loosening her arms, but pressing every bit of space between them out. Her fingers slid into his hair as her lips parted and the kiss deepened. She moaned and his grip tightened.

"Ahem."

"AHEM!"

Dazed, they slowly broke from the kiss, turning their heads to look in the direction of the sound, but still holding each other close.

Emmett stood in the open front doorway with his head cocked and one eyebrow sky high.

"Oh." Bella whispered, still dazed and a little confused as to what had just happened. Then she looked up at Jasper and blushed bright crimson red, burying her face in his shoulder trying to hide away. What just happened? What was that? It was lovely, but how...

She was feeling terribly upset and confused, and Jasper glared at Emmett, running the hands still holding her up and down her back, whispering and trying to sooth. "Shhhhh, it's ok..."

Emmett's eyebrow crawled just a smidge higher, if that was possible, and he snorted. "I'm going to have to disagree with you there."

Bella sniffled a bit. "I don't... um... hmmm" trailing off as she shook her head back and forth, totally overwhelmed.

Jasper continued to glare at Emmett, and finally made up his mind about something. Bella was just getting more and more upset, and nothing was going to be figured out standing about like this. "I'm taking Bella home."

Jasper eyed Emmett, daring him to argue.

Emmett took a step back and raised his hands. "Alright man, probably a good idea since the rest of the family isn't too far behind me. When you two figure out what the hell that was, you mind letting me know?"

Jasper, realizing this was about as diplomatic as Emmett got, curtly nodded his assent as he picked up Bella and darted out the door.

***

"Jasper? What just happened?"

Bella was perched on her bed, still clinging to Jasper's sleeve, as he had just set her down.

"I... I don't... I'm not sure Bella." How could it be so simple and yet so complicated at the same time? A kiss. That's what happened. But that one word didn't really explain anything.

Jasper turned towards the window, needing to pace as he worked some of this out, but was startled when he was held back. They both glanced down to where Bella's hand was clutching his sleeve, and she quickly released him as her mouth dropped open and her cheeks turned pink. Jasper couldn't help but feel a corner of his mouth turn up as he turned back to his original destination.

Resting his fore arms on the window sill, and his head on his arms, he began to try and quietly talk Bella through what had just happened.

"So... Um, the beginning. You were really excited about something when you ran in the house. We, uh, well, you never did exactly get around to telling me what..."

"Oh! Oh yeah!" Bella seemed to shake herself. "I can't believe I forgot! Sort of forgot, um, got distracted I guess... Anyway!" She pulled an envelope out of her back pocket.

"I got into NYU!" Her eyes lit up as they came back into focus and the manic grin was creeping back over her face. "Can you believe it?"

Jasper grinned in spite of himself. "Honey, that's fantastic!"

"I just- I guess I was just so excited, I just kinda lost my head for a minute..." She was biting her lip now and looking really unsure. "I'm sorry." The last was breathed out in a whisper, and something in Jasper's chest hurt at hearing her apologize for that moment. That completely joyful, spontaneous, insane moment. That he knew he would never be able to regret.

He paced back over to the bed and crouched down to look her in the eyes while he spoke. "Darlin', please don't be sorry for that. It was a totally spontaneous outpouring of your joy. It was pure goodness. I don't have a lot figured out right now, but I know that doesn't deserve to be regretted."

With big eyes and trembling hands she laid a hand on his cheek and nodded, her thumb slipping back and forth across his cheek. He closed his eyes and his breath slipped out as he felt her feelings, along with her hand, and her breath, all tremulous and soft, whispering of lovely things; warmth, and comfort, affection, and deep regard.

He was lost again, before her lips ever touched to his. Surrounded by the warmth of her, the goodness. Once. Twice. Three times her lips brushed across his. And like a fairytale the statue came to life.

His hands slid from the bed on either side of her to her jean clad legs and up, up to her waist, one staying there, circling, the other continuing up, up to her neck, caressing as it went, and then to the back of her head to deepen the kiss.

Once again, Bella melted into his responsiveness, sighing deeply, breathing in his incredible scent- like sun warmed cotton, baking bread, and a hint of salt. The hand on his cheek had shifted back to clutch his lovely blond hair as the other went to his shoulder. She scooted closer, and slipped off the edge of the bed, her eyes popping open in surprise. But instead of falling, Jasper simply pulled her closer and sat back, pulling her onto his lap with a coy smile.

"Careful darlin'."

Bella found she had nothing to say so she just gazed into his so, so, so incredibly beautiful eyes. Like molten gold, swirling and flowing. Then she kissed his cheek. His nose. His chin. Little airy brushes of soft warm lips. With a shy smile she leaned up and kissed each of his eyes, which had slid closed at the touch of her lips as he continued to smile. She rubbed her cheek against his, tracing her nose down his throat, and nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, breathing deeply and sighing with contentment.

She didn't have words right now. She couldn't analyze, or discuss, or rationalize. She was pure feeling. And they were lovely feelings. Warmth, contentment, security, peace, and joy. A mellow, quiet joy, that had calmed from the franticness that had been so overwhelming before. Jasper basked, clinging to this feeling, like a lizard meeting the sun for the first time, overcome.

***

"Then what happened? C'mon dude, you can not leave me hanging like that!"

Jasper and Emmett were sitting in a clearing somewhere in Canada, as Jasper worked through the events of the afternoon. The rest of the family thought they were hunting, but they were really just looking for some privacy, which was in critically short supply in the Cullen house.

"Well- I mean, that was kind of it." Jasper shrugged rubbing the back of his neck self consciously.

"Did you guys talk anymore? Or kiss anymore?" Emmett asked, waggling his eyebrows and grinning.

"Nah. Her dad came home, and she looked pretty embarrassed when she heard him walking around downstairs, so we stood up, and I figured I should probably go, so I kissed her cheek and told her I'd see her later. I think we both need some time to think. Or something. God this is weird!" Jasper sighed and hung his head.

"Dude, you're telling me? It's Bella! We've known her since she was like 12! Remember when she first moved here? She was so cute with her knobby knees and braces, all blushing and falling over stuff."

"You so did not help that Emmett!"

"Hey! That shit was funny! Besides, I never let her get hurt. At least not when I was around to catch her..." Emmett frowned at the memory of all the injuries he wasn't around to prevent. "But I guess if we were around to protect her from everything she never would have had a chance to get so close to Carlisle with all those trips to the Emergency Room. And he's the one that really had the final say. It was cool being friends at school, but I can't imagine her not being part of the family."

Jasper was only partially listening, caught up in his memories.

***

Bella had moved to Forks right before the start of the school year, expecting to start 8th grade. But after a week, she was bored out of her mind, and it was clear she didn't belong there. She tested at a 10th grade level, but it was decided skipping one grade was a big enough jump. She was already the youngest in her class, having skipped 3rd grade as well.

The Cullens had arrived back in Forks just before her, settling in during the summer, and opting to start high school as young as possible to prolong their stay. Jasper and Edward started as Freshmen, Emmett decided he'd get enough weird looks as a sophomore, and Rosalie decided to keep him company.

Alice had chosen to stay behind, she was in the middle of design school, and quite content where she was.

And so, in the second week of school, after everyone had settled in, picked their seats and their friends, Isabella Swan showed up. She was immediately ostracized. Because of her obvious youth, her implied intellectual superiority, and her painful shyness. Because children can be the cruelest of all animals. She was new, and different, and she didn't fit.

Emmett had caught her one day as she was dashing across the parking lot and tripped. She had kept her eyes closed and her arms up over her face cringing waiting for impact, until he finally asked if she was ok. She hesitantly cracked open one eye, and peeked out from under her arm, squeaking in surprise when she glimpsed her savior. Emmett couldn't stop laughing and trying to reproduce the little squeak she had made for half the day. As soon as he started she turned bright red, and he only laughed harder.

Emmett decided then and there that she was the funniest thing he'd seen in years, and declared them friends on the spot. Bella had nodded nervously and scuttled away as soon as Emmett remembered to put her down. From then on he drew her into anything he could, inviting her to sit with them at lunch, passing little notes in the hall, and seeking her out during assemblies. Rosalie tolerated it, but seemed to regard her as little more than a pet of his. Humoring him, and ignoring her.

Edward realized early on she was the first mind that was silent to him. They were partners in science class, and often studied together. Not that he needed to study, but he seemed to enjoy the novelty of having company without being burdened by their thoughts, and studying usually flowed smoothly into debate and stimulating conversation. They were famous for losing all track of time, and Charlie had long ago given up on a strictly enforced curfew. She was also the only one willing to play games with him anymore, and getting quite good at chess.

Jasper had history with her that first year, and while at first he'd been uncomfortable having a human so close, he'd gradually adjusted. And as he became more comfortable himself, he tuned more strongly into Bella's feelings. Her discomfort and embarrassment weighed on him. So he smiled. Whenever their eyes met, he smiled. And he started saving her a seat next to him in history. And they began to talk and get to know each other.

Emmett dragged her home with him one day when she admitted she'd never played Mario Kart. She seemed awed by the house, and stammered her compliments to Esme, who had swept her up in a tender hug, calling her a dear sweet girl.

And Bella had begun to cry, alarming the whole family. Esme looked horrified and tried to pull away, asking what was wrong, but Bella clung to her, sobbing her apologies and that she missed her own mother terribly. I think if Esme could have cried too, she would have. She rocked her back and forth in her arms, petting her hair, and crooning as Edward and Jasper exchanged helpless concerned glances. When she had calmed down a bit, Esme led her upstairs and helped her wash her face and fix her hair, and then insisted that Bella was welcome in their home anytime, and as often as she wished. Bella admitted that Charlie was often gone, even overnight, with his police work, and Bella was frightened to spend so much time alone in their house.

Esme excused herself for a moment, and called Carlisle from the hall, explaining what had just happened. Bella could hear her on the other side of the door. "She was so upset Carlisle! And the children are already close with her at school, even Jasper is fine with her. ... Would that be alright? ... Oh thank you dear, I just feel so strongly about this. ... I'll tell her."

Esme led Bella down the hall to the guest bedroom with the lilac bedspread and announced that from now on this was her room, and she was to spend as much time as she liked there. She also jotted down the house phone number and her and Carlisle's cell numbers, and insisted that if she was ever home alone, or scared, or needed a ride and her own father wasn't available she was to call without hesitation.

That night when Carlisle came home he reiterated everything his wife had already said, and then he drove Bella home and explained to Charlie their concerns and offer of hospitality. Charlie seemed surprised, and a little sad that he hadn't noticed these things himself, and after questioning Bella to make sure she felt comfortable with all this, gave his approval.

From then on Bella had seemed to spend more time in the Cullen home than her own and truly became a part of the family. After a few months Bella had hesitantly brought up the unusual things she had noticed about his family to Carlisle, and he had explained their secret and put his trust in her to keep it safe. She seemed pleased to have a clear explanation, and not mind at all that the answer was- not what most people probably would have expected.

***

Jasper was shaken from his revelry by Emmett singing "Jasper and Bella sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..." with a huge grin. "So are you guys like, going out now?"

"God Emmett! I don't know!"

"Yeah, I guess you didn't talk about that either. You don't seem to be figuring out much sitting here spaced out with that big grin on your face. Maybe you should try talking to her, see if she wants to. Wait. Do you want to?" Emmett gave him the hairy eye, obviously starting to think through some of the implications of what had happened.

"If you make her cry, I'm going to have to hurt you man."

"I don't know Emmett! I feel like I don't know anything right now! Fat lot of good my big vampire brain is doing me at the moment..." And Jasper began muttering to himself and digging the toe of his shoe into the ground. "Ugh!"

"Why don't you head back to the house Em, I think I want to be alone for a bit. Or- wait. Edward's going to hear you shouting this as soon as you get in range. I really don't need anyone else in on this right now, especially not Edward. Could you go do some actual hunting, and maybe take the long way home? Buy me some time?"

"Yeah, that's fine, I'll stay out until morning. But you need to make this ok. I'm gonna check on her tomorrow, and if she's upset, you're a dead man." Emmett nodded, setting his threat, before taking off into the woods.

***

Jasper was running, trying to clear his head. But it seemed pointless, because his brain seemed to be stuck on the 'all Bella, all the time' channel. As soon as he stopped thinking about his memories of their first months of friendship, he flashed back to the kiss in the foyer, or the kiss in her room. Or the way her skin felt when she stroked his face. The way she smiled when they opened presents together at Christmas, Charlie joining her at their house. The way she laughed when she had dragged Edward out to play in the sprinklers that summer. The way she smelled when she hugged him the first time one of the pies she made with Esme came out absolutely perfect. Like home. And happiness. And love.

Jasper was shocked to find himself walking across the lawn toward Charlie's house, following the scent of his daydreams. Why was she outside? As he came around the back he saw her, laying on her back on a blanket, looking up at the sky. He too glanced up and was surprised to see the starry sky, so often hidden behind the clouds in Forks. No wonder she had come out to enjoy it. Carlisle had taken great pleasure in taking her out whenever he was home on a clear night, and teaching her the constellations and all the astronomy he knew. Jasper knew from sharing his own knowledge and passion for history what an apt and delightful pupil she was.

He was almost to the edge of the blanket when he realized that her eyes were closed and she seemed to have just drifted off, her breathing too light and quick for a deep sleep. She was so lovely, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight, seemingly lit softly from within. Her hair tumbled over the arm pillowing her head and running like a river across the blanket.

He stretched out beside her, very gently running the tips of his fingers across her cheek, and whispering.

"Sweetheart, you need to wake up. Can't sleep out on the lawn, silly girl, you'll get chilled out here. Bella, darlin'? Time to wake up now..." He leaned in, breathing in her scent, and whispering his his own across her neck before ever so softly brushing her lips with his own.

"Mmmmm." Bella's lips turned up in a smile as a hand ghosted up to hold his shoulder. She still hadn't opened her eyes. "I was just having the best dream about you..."

"Hmm, is that right? You'll have to tell me all about it."

Her eyes finally peeked open and he was shocked to see the intensity in them as he felt the first creeping tendrils of lust reaching out and snaring him.

"...Bella." He growled in a warning tone.

She shivered, but only drew him closer, the hand on his shoulder fisting his shirt as one leg wrapped around his own.

"Jasper." She purred coyly, smiling.

And that was his undoing. The hand on her cheek slid down her side and around her waist, pulling her tight against him, as the other slipped behind her head bringing her lips back against his own.

The kiss quickly intensified, and Bella broke away gasping and moaning. Jasper ran his nose across her jaw, then down her neck, kissing and nuzzling, breathing her in, burning. He knew the thirst was there, could feel it pounding with her pulse, but it was so drowned out by the need, the power of the feelings echoing between them, that it was barely worth consideration. He'd been close to Bella for years. Close. But never this close. He could feel every soft curve, swell, and dip of her body pressed against his own and all he wanted was to get closer. She dug her nails into his back, and he growled against her throat, grinding himself against her.

"Oh Jasper!" Her hands flew to the sides of his face and she drew him in to a passionate kiss as he held her tight.

"Ahem!"

"Guys?"

"You guys!" Whined Emmett.

Jasper ducked his head, cringing, as Bella whispered "Oh no. No. Not again." Hiding her face as well.

"Emmett! Shouldn't you be busy decreasing the surplus bear population in Canada right now?"

"Yeah, I was, but Alice called. Ugh, you guys really need to um, step away. I barely beat Charlie here, and if he was the one to break this up, well, yeah. Not good. Really, really not good." he said, wincing.

Just then headlights flashed across them as the cruiser pulled into the driveway, and Jasper and Bella scrambled apart, breathing heavy and exchanging identical expressions of concern.

"I'm out, kids. Best of luck." Emmett nodded, giving a quick salute as he dashed into the woods.

"Bella?" Charlie yelled from the drive way. "Honey, what are you doing outside at this hour?"

Bella hopped up and walked over to him, and Jasper followed, grabbing the blanket.

"Hey Dad! Me and Jasper were just, um... stargazing! Isn't it a beautiful night?"

Charlie nodded looking a tad bit skeptical. Not an unusual expression for a police officer.

"Sooo... we were discussing some constellations and stuff, and he was disagreeing with me on some stuff, and we were just going to head inside and look it up to see who's right." Bella stopped to take a breath, realizing she was starting to babble in her nervousness, but seemingly unable to stop. "Um, so, is that ok? If we go look that stuff up, and maybe watch a movie or something, cause I'm not tired at all yet, and it's not a school night or anything... "

Charlie nodded again. "Yeah, that's fine honey. I'm beat so I won't be up to keep you company." He eyed Jasper and their mussed hair. "Just keep your door open."

Bella was glad the darkness hid her blushing cheeks.

"Oh. And if it gets late and Jasper's too tired to drive it's fine if he stays here. You're at their house all the time. Just don't forget to show him where we keep the extra blankets, and how to fold out the couch." With that he eyed Jasper meaningfully.

"Yes sir, thank you sir. I'm- ugh... I'm sure I'll be fine to drive, but I do appreciate the offer. Just in case."

"It's no problem Jasper, you're practically family, son." And with that Charlie patted Jasper on the arm and strode into the house.

***

"What are we doing Jasper?"

"I don't know sweetheart. Being happy? Feeling good? Just being together?"

They were curled up on her bed, her head on his chest and her feet tucked under his, as his fingers slipped through her hair.

With the door open.

But Jasper could hear Charlie's snores, he had fallen fast asleep a long time ago.

Bella's timid voice whispered against his chest. "Did you want to be?"

"What? Together?" And she nodded shyly, hiding her face even further.

A smile crept onto his face as he thought about it.

"I think I do. How 'bout you darlin'?"

She nodded again, and tipped her head up to kiss him under the chin. He turned down, hooking an arm under her to try and get them face to face, but she just giggled and kissed him behind the ear, burying her face in his neck.

"Hey now, no hiding." He pulled her up and caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

She rubbed her nose against his and sighed dreamily. "Who'd hide from that?"

Jasper just chuckled as she cuddled back into his side.

"Stay with me?" a dreamy little voice whispered from his side, and broke off with a yawn.

It was his turn to nod as he gathered her closer in his arms and kissed her head, whispering to her as she drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Bella awoke with a jaw cracking yawn and a stretch so deep and satisfying her eyes crinkled shut. As her hands brushed the empty space around her bits and pieces of the day before began to filter in. Jasper. The kiss. The first kiss. The other kisses. With a giggle and a huge smile, she buried her face in the pillow where his head had been so recently and filled her lungs with his delicious smell. Voices filtered up from downstairs and she realized this is what must have woken her.

"Um, well sir, I'm not really sure sir."

_Wow. Bella'd never heard him sound so nervous! She could just picture him looking down at the ground, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. Bet if he could he'd be blushing. _

"I don't have much experience with girls, but I like your daughter an awful lot, and I think we're both realizing it's- um... starting to be more than friends, and my mama raised me right, and Esme too for her part. And I guess I just thought it would be proper to ask you for your permission. Because I have a lot of respect for you sir, and for Bella. And I'd be a lot happier knowing we had your blessing..."

_What?! What the heck was that about? Isn't that the sort of stuff you say when..._

"Huh. Never knew you were so old fashioned Jasper. That was sort of sweet. Little odd, but nice. Yeah, yeah, I know your a good kid, and if Bella's happy, it's fine with me."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Uh-huh. Why don't you go wake up sleeping beauty before her eggs get cold?"

Before Charlie had even finished Bella heard Jasper dashing up the stairs at barely-slow-enough to pass for human speed and then she was being swept up into his arms.

She squeaked. "Hi."

Jasper just grinned and leaned in burying his face in her hair and squeezing her tight.

"So I know you were awake, but did you uh, happen to hear any of that?"

"Yeah, I think I got most of it. Is that ok?"

Jasper nodded and then took a deep breath.

"Bella? Would you do me the honor of letting me take you out tonight?"

"Oh! A date? Is that what that-" She nodded towards the stairs. "-was all about?"

"Uh-huh."

They stared at each other as the silence got a bit awkward and Jasper started to fidget.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Darlin' you didn't actually answer me..."

"Oh. Oh! Oh Jasper, of course I will! I can't wait!" And with that she pushed up on her tip toes and kissed him on the mouth. Jasper looked... shocked. A little dazed. And when he finally moved to return the kiss, incredibly happy.

"Will you two cut that out?"

They both turned towards Emmett's voice to see him sitting on the sill of Bella's bedroom window. Bella turned her signature shade and Jasper looked chagrined.

"So what's up? You two figure your shit out, or just spend this whole time kissing? Cause I know every damn time I show up-"

"Shut up Emmett!" They both yelled at the same time, then glanced at each other, and cracked up.

"Ok, jeez, no need to yell." Emmett grumbled as he finished climbing the rest of the way in and flopped on the bed. "So what's up? Nobody's crying so that's a good sign. No need for punching. Yet." He eyed Jasper critically.

Bella looked confused so Jasper decided to jump in and answer for the both of them.

"Bella's agreed to accompany me out this evening, and Charlie has given us his blessing." And he looked exceedingly proud of himself.

"Seriously man? His blessing? On your date? Ha! Dude, your relationship may be on it's maiden voyage, but it is not a luxury liner."

Jasper looked stunned, possibly offended, and just a little bit hurt.

"Ha! Hahaha! If your gonna go whole hog and go for the champagne too can I suggest you have Charlie break the bottle over your head and not Bells? Save yourself a trip to the Emergency room! Although, this is Bell we're talking about here, you'll probably end up there before the night is through..."

Emmett just managed to get the last bit out before Jasper picked him up and forcibly ejected him from the room via the still open window. Unfortunately they could still hear him.

"Wow, touchy! Well, I figure you'll be coming by the house soon. Maybe get a little extra blessing from Carlisle for good measure, eh Jasper? Oh man, Rosie's gonna be so pissed! Ha! Yeah, I'll be over when you are. Wouldn't want to miss the fireworks..." Emmett finally headed off into the woods, smirking and laughing to himself.

"Oh! Jasper, my dad didn't see Emmett did he?"

"Nope, he was in the shower."

"Phew."

Bella looked relieved but Jasper still looked pensive.

"Bella? Is Emmett right? Did I go about this all wrong?"

"No! Oh Jasper sweetheart, your just old fashioned and I think it's sweet. And I know Charlie appreciated it, you could feel that, right? Just like you said, it's how you were raised, it's a part of who you are. And I would never want you to change that."

Jasper gave a solemn nod before cracking a grin and pulling her into his arms again. "Thank you for that. Now I think you should get ready so we can head over and see the rest of our family and give them a heads up before Emmett beats us to it."

"Mhhhmm, sounds good." Bella gave every indication of following Jasper's plan, while completely disregarding it in favor of more kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I figured I'd give y'all what I've got so far. It's not a whole chapter, but it's been so long, at least it's something new.

* * *

Eventually Bella did manage to get herself showered and presentable, even if she did take frequent intermissions for canoodling. Jasper didn't mind a bit. In fact he might have even been a little relieved to put the coming discussion off a few minutes in favor of more pleasant activities. Discussion. Not the right word, it brought to mind all the arguing Rosalie and Edward were likely to do. It wasn't a discussion, more an announcement.

Jasper was so in favor of delay he was actually happy to let Bella drive, which made her happy, and… Well, sometimes it was just lovely to have Jasper's particular gift. But inevitably they still ended up in front of the Cullen homestead. Time to face the music. And it was likely to be screechy, and possibly self righteous.

With a sigh and a smile Jasper popped over to Bella's door and took her hand as they walked in. He tried to keep his mind clear in order to let his words lead. Everyone was already gathered around the dining room table family meeting style. Well, that was fortuitous. Or not… He gave a questioning look to his parental figures and Esme just smiled and simply responded "Alice".

Carlisle looked a bit more concerned. "What's this all about son?"

Rosalie simply looked bored, while Edward was obviously already warming himself up for a snit. "And why is Emmett hovering just out of my range?"

"Maybe we just wanted to have a nice conversation Edward, with words, instead of having it picked out of our brains ahead of time."

"Jasper." Carlisle was stern but not reproachful.

"Yeah, get on with it dude!" Emmett's voice whispered in on the wind, barely loud enough for the vampires in the room to hear. That boy had lungs.

Jasper glanced at Bella but she just nodded shyly at him, and ducked her head. On his own then.

"Why are you-" "Edward! Let him speak please."

Deep breath.

"Bella and I have decided to start seeing each other."

Esme squealed, Edward looked like he'd be turning red if he was human, and Rose managed to convey in a look the sense that I had just announced I was engaged to the family dog.

I could hear Emmett's whoops of glee and the pounding of his feet as he got closer.

"Oh Jasper, I'm so happy for you! Oh, for you both!" Esme hugged us both quickly before retreating into the waiting arms of Carlisle, who managed an impressive blend of skepticism, intrigue, concern, and pride.

"Well son, I wish you both happiness and I hope this brings it to you." Concern and doubt flooded in.

Edward's fury could no longer be contained. Apparently he'd been counting heavily on Carlisle's disapproval. "This is ridiculous! It's not safe! How could you even consider such a thing Jasper?"

"Oh, they've more than just considered…" Emmett snickered. And whatever memories came with that had Edward's eyes bulging out as he lunged.


	4. Chapter 4

"HEY! Careful of the human!" Emmett's words were knocked out of him as he threw himself between to intercept Edward.

"Son, you need to calm down!"

Edward's face was murderous, but he folded his arms and ducked his head, apparently acknowledging the presented facts.

"How could you, Jasper? How could you do that? One tiny mistake, one slip and she could be dead! Did you even consider how incredibly stupid, irresponsible, and dangerous this is? At all? She'd be gone." The anguish pouring off him with that last sentence both muted Jasper's outrage, and explained everything. Underneath the anger was pain, with eddying currents of shock, betrayal, and... jealousy.

"Edward, man, I didn't know..."

"Shut up!"

"I didn't do this to hurt you-"

"Just shut-up! Stop speaking!" His hands were tearing at his hair now, and they just pulled harder as the confusion in his families eyes began to slowly clear. "You can't do this! It's wrong, it doesn't make any sense, it's just-"

"My choice." Bella's eyes were filled with her sadness, but her voice was clear. "My decision, my life, my risk, my choice to make."

"But..."

"Can Edward and I have a moment alone please?"

There was a quick hum of vampire voices discussing at top speed, before Carlisle nodded and led the family out the door. Jasper turned back for a moment. "We're not going far, and we're not staying away long."

"That's fine. Thank you Jasper."

And then they were alone and the quiet of the house settled onto their shoulders and weighed down the words trying to escape their mouths.

"Edward..."

"Bella."

"I just didn't know, Edward."

"I know that. Why would you?"

"Did you feel like you couldn't tell me? I thought we were friends?"

"We are friends. I value that above all else Bella, and I never would have told you because it just- isn't possible. It would have hurt you, made things uncomfortable."

"But it's not impo-"

"Yes it is! I cherished that dream, but that's all it could ever be, and I was fine with that. I was fine-"

"Until you saw me living it with someone else."

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry Edward. You're my closest friend, and I never want to see you hurt." Overwhelmed, Bella wrapped him in her arms. "But I can't not live. And if you're sure there isn't even a possibility... Well, it's not even a choice then is it? It's not an option, it's not a possibility, it's out of the question by your choice."

"You could find a nice human boy-"

"And that wouldn't bother you? Really think about that Edward, and I'm sure it would make very little difference. Besides, how many 'nice' human boys have you met?"

Edward made a face, and Bella pulled back, letting a small smile sneak across her face before her eyes got serious once more.

"You're not fighting for me Edward, you're fighting against me living. And if you want to live in dreams, that's your choice. But that's not a choice I can let you make for me. I can't, and it's not fair to ask."

"I just- God! I love you and care for you so much, Bella!"

"I know. And I value that beyond measure, Edward. And I do feel the same for you, but we seem to be at an impasse."

"Well, perhaps I'll just have to take a lesson from the courts of medieval France and declare my love to be courtly and pure." His eyes darkened as he drew her close, and the look on his face was suboptimally pure. "Might I beg a single kiss from my lady? To keep close to my heart till the end of days..."

"You may. A single kiss. For what will never be." It was chaste, and sweet, and amazing, and brief, and Edward felt as though it truly was all he'd ever need.

"Thank you."

... ... ...

"So everything's... settled then?" Jasper's uncertainty floated into the air along with his words, and Bella curled closer to his side as they drove.

"Everything's fine."

... ... ...

And it was. And if occasionally a flower or a poem appeared that wasn't from his own hand, and a glance or a hug lingered a tad longer than might be considered formally polite, well, Jasper just looked the other way and smiled. It was a beneficent gesture from a man secure in his own happiness, and the uncompromising fidelity of his wife.

* * *

The End!

Happily Ever After!

I know this one deviates, but I'm not one to write endless romantic dream date nonsense, and while I was ready for this story to be over I really wanted their to be solid resolution for everyone. They deserve it, right? I've had that "My choice." line echoing around my brain for a week or two now. And when I really thought about Edward's personality, I think he'd be truly happy with the whole idea of courtly love. I think this works out for eveyone. I know it's a little disjointed, but it's my first, and it wasn't ever really intended to go beyond that first chapter. So. A learning experience.

Fingers crossed this doesn't come out spliced up, I smashed up my writing computer so I've done my best to spell check and whatnot, but it's not my usual program and the formatting concerns me.

I'd love to hear what you have to say; good, bad, or indifferent- this chapter, or the story as a whole. Thanks for wandering along with me, and sharing your thoughts. 3


End file.
